Organic light emitting diodes (OLED) are becoming more and more popular, and products such as mobile phones, media players, small entry-level televisions, and so on are the most significant. The OLED display is a self-luminous device with the advantages of bright colors, a high luminous efficiency, a light weight, a wide viewing angle, a fast response, a flexible preparation, etc. Simultaneously, electrons are injected into a cathode electrode when the OLED device works, which requires a work function of the cathode electrode to be as low as possible. However, these metals used for the cathode, such as aluminum, magnesium, calcium, etc., are generally more active and easy to react with water vapor infiltrated therein, thereby affecting a working life of the OLED devices. Therefore, the OLED devices need to be packaged upon production so as to avoid water vapor entering.
With diversifications of electronic products, double-sided displays has a special displaying feature. However, in an OLED substrate packing of the conventional technology, an organic light emitting diode surface on an OLED substrate is coated with a glue to be adhered to and fix with a packaging cover, and a sealing portion is relatively close to a light emitting layer. The light emitting layer is damaged when a high temperature is used on the sealing portion, thereby affecting the displaying life of the organic light emitting diode.
Therefore, the conventional technology has the following technical problems that: the conventional double-sided OLED display devices are conventionally packaged, which is disadvantageous to a long-term use of the display panel and needs to be improved.